


Bay Leaves

by Agents_R_Us



Series: Morse Code: A Year [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), F/F, Phone Calls & Telephones, Quadruple Drabble, Sick Character, featuring May's different(tm) phone voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agents_R_Us/pseuds/Agents_R_Us
Summary: Bobbi’s just lost her last two dollars to a broken vending machine on the fifth floor when her pocket starts vibrating.





	Bay Leaves

Bobbi’s just lost her last two dollars to a broken vending machine on the fifth floor when her pocket starts vibrating. She quickly steps to the side, apologizing to the man in line behind her and mouthing “it’s broken” when she sees him going for the same point of entry that she did.

Daisy’s name and picture illuminate the screen. The brunette had planned to start back at work today, but on Saturday she'd come down with a bug Bobbi had last week; the kind of sickness that leaves you glued to horizontal surfaces by virtue of a parachuting stomach and pounding head.

At least, that’s how Bobbi remembers it. But, when she accepts the call, Daisy's babbling merrily to someone the blonde doesn’t immediately recognize and sitting (upright) near the kitchen while the mysterious visitor slams Bobbi's beloved drawers closed in the background.

“Hello?”

“Bobbi! May’s here; she wants to know where you keep the bay leaves.”

Bobbi blinks in surprise. “Spice drawer. But who’s…”

There’s a slight static sound as the phone changes hands.

“Bobbi?”

“Yes?”

“It’s May.”

 _May?_ Bobbi can hardly believe it. The voice on the other end is too soft to be the rough-cut CEO's.

“Where’s the spice drawer?”

“Uh… it’s in the pantry. Middle left-hand side. Underneath the brea—”

“Got it,” May cuts her off. “Thank you.”

The static briefly returns. Some words are exchanged that Bobbi can’t hear.

Someone else approaches the broken vending machine. She wards them away.

“It’s me again,” says Daisy.

“What’s May doing in our apartment?”

There’s a small pause where Bobbi winces, realizing how that might be taken.

“Not that I—”

“I know.”

“I mean, she’s your mom.”

“Yeah, uh, she came by when she heard I was sick. To make curative soup.”

“Our fridge is kinda sparse right now, babe. Are you sure she’s got everything?’

May says something, but it just sounds like more static in Bobbi’s ears. The blonde taps her foot in frustration, wondering how phones have speakers that can heard two apartments away but can’t pick up sound over more than a foot.

“She went to Publix before she got here,” Daisy explains, just as Bobbi's pager goes off.

The blonde sighs. _Typical_. It's never when she needs it.

“Hey, I’ve got to go.”

“Okay. See you tonight?”

“Hope so,” Bobbi says, hurrying along the hallway.

“Love you.”

“I love you too. Bye.”


End file.
